


Notes and Conversations

by Fictionwriter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: Harold keeps a journal





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the lovely MistressKat who asked for an epistolary story in the Person of Interest fandom - it was a challenge:)

***February 5 – Personal Journal ***

Let Mr Reese know his new suit has arrived [ent]

Bear needs a new chew toy, the last one has been gnawed to destruction [ent]

//end

 

*** February 15 – Personal Journal ***

Sencha tea – do I need to restock? [ent]

Remind Mr Reese to collect his new suit. I do wish he would be more careful with his garments, and himself. The bullet holes in both are starting to get tedious [ent]

Which also reminds me Miss Shaw has claimed a ruined dress on expenses, I’m not sure she’s actually worn a cocktail dress during recent assignments. Must check [ent]

Bear has run out of chew toys again – perhaps reindeer horn next? [ent] 

//end

 

***February 20 – Personal Journal ***

The reindeer horn appears to be a success, it has lasted more than a week, and there’s been no attempt to eat any of my paperwork – although the two might have no correlation [ent]

Mr Reese needs another new suit. At least the tailor has his measurements on file now [ent]

John takes too many chances with his life, his sense of self-preservation is worryingly lacking. I wish he wouldn’t. The latest incident might have saved the number’s life though so John’s warped need for vindication of past failings, if that’s what he’s looking for, was satisfied for now at least [ent]

//end

 

***February 25 – Personal Journal ***

It’s been quite for a week, no numbers. I can’t help but feel something nasty is brewing. But perhaps I’m being too maudlin. Mr Reese would certainly laugh and call me so and tell me to appreciate the quiet while we have it. [ent]  

 

>>> _Hello, Harold_ >>> [ent]  

 

Who is this? [ent]

Miss Groves? [ent]  

 

>>> _No, not Root, but close_. >>> [ent]  

 

Oh, it’s you. Do you have a number for us? [ent]  

And this is a private journal, why are you here? [ent]  

 

>>> _No, no number_ >>> [ent]  

>>> _It’s a long time since we just … talked, Harold_ >>> [ent]  

>>> _And you should know by now, nothing is private from me_ >>> [ent]  

 

You’re an inanimate object, a machine, not a sentient being, no matter what Miss Groves insists. Chatting isn’t in your programme [ent]  

 

>>> _I’m not a machine, I’m The Machine_ >>> [ent]  

 

Funny, I don’t recall programming you with an ego, either [ent]  

 

>>> _I am what you made me, father_ >>> [ent]  

//end

 

*** February 28 – Personal Journal ***

John saved my life this time – at the risk of his own. Again. Can’t he understand what it does to me when he so nearly dies?

//end

 

*** March 5 – Personal Journal ***

>>> _Harold_ >> [ent]  

[ent]

What? I would remind you again this is my personal journal and you have no business being here [ent]  

 

>>> _You seem preoccupied lately and I wondered what was wrong_ >>> [ent] 

 

Perhaps it’s my invasion of privacy that’s the problem. [ent]  

 

>>> _I think we should talk about John_ >>> [ent] 

 

Really? Why? Has something happened to him? Is he in trouble? [ent]  

 

>>> _No, according to my observations he’s where he’s supposed to be and quite safe_ >>> [ent]  

 

So? [ent]  

 

>>> _Your last entry was all about him and the other entries too_ >>>[ent]  

>>> _You care for him_ >>>[ent]  

 

I care for all the members of our team. [ent]

 

>>> _But especially for John_ >>>[ent]  

 

Do we have another number? [ent]  

 

>>> _Why are you changing the subject?_ >>> [ent]  

 

I refuse to argue with you, my feeling about Mr Reese or any other member of the team is no concern of yours. [ent]   

[ent]  

[ent]  

 

Now you’re sulking [ent]  

 

>>> _I’m an inanimate object remember, I can’t sulk_ >>> [ent]

 

*** March 7 – Personal Journal ***

>>> _Harold, are you there?_ >>> [ent]  

[ent]

>>> _father?_ >>> [ent]  

 

Yes. And please don’t call me that [ent]

I suppose it’s too much to ask that you refrain from invading my personal journal as well [ent]  

 

>>> _I’m concerned about you Harold, you are letting your chances with John slip away_ >>> [ent]  

>>> _It’s so much easier being an inanimate object, feelings don’t get in the way, but for you and John they are important_ >>> [ent]

 

You’re not going to let that go are you? The inanimate object comment? [ent]

 

>>> _Now you’re prevaricating_ >>> [ent]

 

If it gets you off the subject of John than it’s working [ent]

[ent]

[ent]

 

>>> _John needs you, father. And you need him_ >>> [ent]

>>> _Why won’t you tell him how you feel?_ >>>> [ent]

 

Has it crossed your neural networks that Mr Reese might not harbour the same feelings for me that I have towards him? [ent]

 

>>> _No_ >> [ent]

>>> _But why don’t you ask him yourself? He’s right here_ >>> [ent]

 

John? Here? [ent]

 

[ent]

 

[ent]

 

Yes, Harold. I’m right behind you. All you have to do is turn around and look. Will you do that? [ent]

 

//end


End file.
